Betrayed
by Cookie Seller On The Dark Side
Summary: When Crystal Pad finds out she's different she's not surprised but a half-blood... that's a whole different thing, when her friend Dan betrays her, and joins Kronos's army, she wants to fight, but how can you fight your best friend? K for sad bits.
1. New kids in the hallway

"Crissie!" Mum called "wakey wakey!"

I tugged off my blankets and got changed, it was going to be another truly boring day. School was hard for me, maybe it was cause I was ADHD and dyslexic, or maybe cause I'm to busy being bored to listen to whatever the teacher's saying. (Luckily today's Saturday.) Personally I'm surprised that I can so much as write this, especially while I'm in so tired. This is my 12th school in 9 years. There were all pretty horrible, but that's in the past. My one friend's called Daniel, but lesson one in surviving school: Do _not _use his full name, cause Dan has anger issues that are pretty serious. Also being my only friend, he's not high on the list of people I'd like to annoy.

Besides I'm different, don't pretend to me I'm as normal as Dan, chances are he's like me. My dad ditched my family before I was born, what kinda creep does that, like "Here we had are romance, now I'm running of to do some forging." Forging, that's what mum said he needed to do…_needed? _That man, MY father was prepared to leave his family, for forging? Thank god I don't have _much_ of his genes…yeah I said "much", I guess it started yesterday, when I found out I'm different.

* * *

When I reached school, I glanced up at the big sign, which read, "Subigo's school of discipline"

Apparently Subigo's Latin for discipline, so that made the school, disciplines school of discipline. I snorted, and then gasped. Latin, when on earth did I learn a single word in Latin? Then I shrugged and made my way into the school. Everyone was oddly quiet; I searched the hallways for the reason. I noticed three burly kids were flexing there muscles and glaring at any kid who came close. Dan was not gonna be pleased. Then I did the most stupid thing possible, I approached them.


	2. A friendly chat

"Who are you?" asked the biggest one.

"I could ask the same to you" I scoffed.

One of the boys took a step forward; fists clenched and were about to do something physical, when Mr. big and burly stopped him.

"Chill man" he said, causing me to look at him in disgust. Cause If I saw him walking down the streets' with a peace sign, I would run for my life.

Then he said something that just creeped me out.

"Besides she may be _the one_" He turned to me,

"Are you Crystal Pad?"

Luckily I have a good sense of danger, I ran before they got their swords out


	3. Running to pick strawberrys

I was running out of breath and fast, I don't know if I'm cursed or something cause all of a sudden…I bumped straight into Dan.

"What the-" He began.

"Quick gotta run, **pant pant,** their after me!" I interrupted. I was right all five of them were appearing into sight, far sooner then I'd have expected. The one who'd tried to punch me pointed and they started coming our way even quicker. Dan started walking up to them, muttering stuff like "Why I aughtaa," and "Scaring a girl, even I wouldn't do that!" the second comment was offending, and I crossed my arms.

Dan looked back at me "Don't worry, they'll regret messing with ME!"

_"Let me repeat what you have just told me, you did NOT manage to capture ONE measly 12 year old demi-god" A terrifying voice boomed, as the five boys whimpered. The large room resembled a coliseum, with marble columns and shining bright white flooring, the five boys who'd attacked her in school stood, seemingly shaking with fear. "She had a son of Ares with her!" one added darkly. "I hate Ares, always taking blame for wars that WE created." _

_"You're getting of the point." Hissed the first one._

_He had a stony voice, distant like time itself._

_"I'll give you __one__ last chance." He smiled darkly._

_"Or else…" Immediately the boys got the point and nodded. "We'd be obliged to destroy that Ares kid."_

_They added, "And we'll bring that girl to you."_

_"Alive?" Asked the voice, but it sounded like a demand._

_"But of course." Replied the boys._

_Then they turned straight at me, "You hear that Crystal, we're coming!"_

"I GOTTA RUN!" Shrieked I as she woke abruptly from a daydream.

"Wha-" Began Dan.

"Monsters-Those boys-COMING!" I cried, breathlessly.

Dan looked shocked, we'd been camping in the tree house that my mum had made, being fond of making things, my mum made it without a word. We hadn't wanted our parents finding out they'd bunked school, that'd be bad, even though it was for good reason, we'd probably still be in a load of trouble.

I remembered when my ninth school went on fire, some kid with leg problems gave me a card, said to me if I saw another Hydra, to come to the location on the card. It had fancy writing, and was on a white shiny card. He said its the safest place for kids like me.

I don't know but something told me he was telling the truth, I quickly told Dan about it and we agreed, I f we wanna live, going there's the best way to insure that we do.

We ran, and ran, and ran. Then got a taxi after a while, using my moms "emergency" credit card. Later we reached a small strawberry farm in the long islands. I had heard from that guy, that it's real safe all the time, but it looked pretty well Normal, nothing special really, untill we reached the clearing, where things got weird. When we reached a house. I knocked hard on the little wooden door on the big house, after running by a pine tree, through a small forest, out of a archery camp, and to the big house. Really? Let's end it with: I used the long way.

It was when the horse man opened the door, I knew my life had just gotten difficult.


End file.
